Behind blue eyes
by Cielito azul
Summary: Una mujer lo cambia todo. ¿Podrá resolver este nuevo acertijo?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** House, M.D. y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de David Shore. Hago esto por propia voluntad y sin fines de lucro.

 **.**

 **Advertencia:** Los capítulos acontinuación, pueden contener spoilers de la serie House, M. D.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

 _ **Behind blue eyes**_

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Despertó aturdido y con terrible dolor de cabeza por el alcohol bebido la noche anterior.

No quería salir de la cama, probablemente era tarde y tendría el teléfono móvil repleto de mensajes de Cuddy, reprendiéndolo por haber faltado al hospital. No iría, ya lo tenía decido y…

Al ajustar la vista, notó que estaba en una habitación diferente a la suya. No. no era su casa.

Se calzó los pantalones e inspeccionó asombrado el espacio en que estaba. La habitación era amplia y con grandes ventanales, que precedía un balcón, desde donde pudo ver parte de la ciudad, cubierta con el manto dorado de sol matutino.

—Estoy en un hotel —dijo sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

Mataría a Wilson en cuanto lo viese. Le pareció extraña su invitación a beber algo en un bar, aunque lo atribuyó una simple salida de amigos… ahora lo veía claras sus intenciones: quiso jugarle una broma pesada. Quién sabe a qué parte de la ciudad lo llevase y la suma de la cuenta que tendría que pagar. Aunque, tomando en cuenta que llevaba consigo la tarjeta bancaría de su amigo, la broma le sería gratuita. Luego se las arreglaría con él; desde luego, por ahora, no pensaba desaprovechar esta oportunidad y se relajaría.

Se dirigió al teléfono que estaba en el velador, pensaba pedir que llevasen el desayuno a su habitación. Estaba a punto de levantar el auricular, pero se percató que no estaba solo. En el otro extremo de la cama, vio la figura de una mujer, cubierta con las finas sábanas blancas del hotel, recostaba de lado y su rostro reposaba sobre la almohada, su cabello revuelto le cubría la mita del rostro por completo.

No tenía idea de qué diablos haría, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Meses atrás, la situación no sería más que un encuentro sin importancia con una prostituta, pero ahora…

Ella despertó con suaves movimientos que intentaban espabilarla. House tomó su chaqueta, sus zapatillas Nike y su bastón. Sin hace ruido, abandonó la habitación, no tenía intensión de confrontar a su acompañante. Ahora no.

Todo aquello tenía los ingredientes habituales de las bromas de su amigo oncólogo. Es seguro que estuviese esperando una respuesta, como es debido; ya idearía un retorcido plan para vengarse. ¿Por qué su mejor amigo quería gastarle una broma pesada? Por Sam. Seguro se siente deprimido por su reciente ruptura con ella y por buscaba a su buen amigo House. Sí, eso es; ¡maldito Wilson!

Terminó de vestirse y recostó su espalda contra la puerta, sumido en sus pensamientos.

A las once de la mañana, ingresó a su oficina, sus lacayos lo esperaban y no se sorprendieron verlo llegar tan tarde, era costumbre de su jefe. Y sobre la mesa varios folios con casos médicos. Wilson no estaba en su despacho y Cuddy se encontraba en una de sus aburridas reuniones con el Consejo. Tendría que esperar a que alguno se desocupase.

Foreman describió los síntomas del primer caso.

—¿House? —dijo Foreman, intentando sacar a su jefe de sus cavilaciones.

El hombre respondió al segundo llamada, e irritado, dijo:

—Sí, Foreman, todos que no puede vivir sin mí.

—Todos menos tú —aclaró Masters.

House se puso en pie y se dispuso a abandonar la oficina, mientras Taub y Chase se disponían a protestar, pero el hombre del bastón no se los permitió.

—¡Foreman, estas a cargo del caso!

—¿Cuál caso? —protestó el aludido.

—El que sea que elijan.

Los médicos observaron contrariados a su jefe, mientras éste desaparecía por el pasillo.

—Creí que tenían un caso —dijo House desde el umbral de la entrada—. O solo pueden mirarme y permanecer sentados.

Visiblemente incómodos. Cerraron sus respectivos folios y enrumbaron hacia su próximo paciente.

Minutos más tarde, House irrumpía en el despacho de Wilson.

—¡No puede ser más idiota! —dijo el hombre entrando de golpe y señalándolo con el bastón.

El oncólogo y su paciente miraron a House como si este fuese un ser de otro planeta. Avergonzado, Wilson tuvo que pedirle que se marchase, bajo la excusa de que su amigo era un paciente psiquiátrico grave y necesitaba ayuda urgente.

—No es necesario que pregunte de qué lado de la cama te levantaste hoy, ¿verdad?

—¿A quién contrataste para lo de anoche? ¿Fue Louisa, Mariah, o, aquella chica rusa… Dominika?

—¿De qué rayos hablas?

House caminó hacia el sillón del consultorio y decidió darle una oportunidad más a su amigo de confesarse, tomando lugar en el mueble.

—Debería ser yo el enfadado y lo sabes. ¿Qué crees que pensaría Cuddy de que le pusiste una trampa a su novio?

—Estoy seguro de que ella también querría saber de qué hablas.

— Luego de nuestra reunión en el bar de anoche…

—No hubo un "luego", House —respondió el oncólogo, centrando su mirada en sus documentos médicos—. Acepto tus disculpas por irte sin despedir. Ahora, puedes irte, tengo pacientes que atender.

—¿Hablas de anoche? Wilson, desperté en un hotel y con una mujer a mi lado en la cama.

—¿Qué has hecho qué?

House examinó a Wilson con sospecha. No sabía que as guardaba su amigo en la manga y no estaba seguro de querer saber.

—Mientes, ¿cierto? Tú me llevaste a ese hotel y contrataste a esa mujer para jugarme una broma.

—¿Cómo se supone que iba a hacerlo si no estabas en el bar? House, bebiste tanto wisky que terminaste en el baño y no te vi más. Te busqué por todos lados… ¿No recuerdas nada?

House observó a su amigo con sospecha, intentando encontrar algún signo en su rostro que revelara sorna.

Pero no encontró esos signos, solo la expresión de extrañeza, típica de quien no tiene la más mínima idea en su mente.

Su mirada azul se perdió entre los papeles esparcidos en el escritorio de su mejor amigo. La chica que despertó a su lado aquella mañana, no fue invención de su mente aturdida por la borrachera de la noche anterior. Aquella escena retrataba la triste historia de su engaño.

—¿House? ¿Te sientes bien?

Los ojos azules y tristes del hombre de bastón se trasladaron hacia su amigo. Se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Tomó el picaporte entre sus dedos, dispuesto a salir.

—¿A dónde vas?

—No lo sé, Wilson.

House salió del despacho. Wilson se quedó sentado frente a su escritorio, observando el vacío que él acababa de dejar en la habitación.

 **.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

 **.**

 **Nota de autor:** ¿Hola a todos?... Bueno, a quien me lea:

Tuve esta idea hace tiempo, mucho tiempo, aunque esta historia está algo avanzada, y quise publicarlo hoy para evitar arrepentirme luego. Y digo "arrepentirme" porque probablemente me dejen unos cuantos reviews, que ya se acostumbra por aquí. Ni modo, tendré que vivir con ello.

Espero que puedan comentarme sus impresiones de esta historia.

Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** House, M.D. y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de David Shore. Hago esto por propia voluntad y sin fines de lucro.

 **.**

 **Advertencia:** Los capítulos acontinuación, pueden contener spoilers de la serie House, M. D.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

 ** _Behind blue eyes_**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquella tarde, House interrogó al hotelero que lo atendió la noche anterior, sin resultado favorable. El hombre le informó que su acompañante se identificó como «la señora House» y que, sin más información, les permitió el ingreso a la habitación.

—¿Dejaste entrar a una mujer sin identificación a tu hotel, solo porque dijo ser mi esposa?

—Se oyó muy convincente y usted no lo negó —se defendió el hotelero, detrás del mostrador.

—¿Tan convincente como como un psicópata con un arma apuntando a tu cabeza?—dijo House mientras se apoyaba el mostrador y desafiaba con la mirada—. Eres un idiota.

—Insultarlo no revelará la identidad de esa mujer —susurró Wilson a su mejor amigo.

—No, pero me hará sentir mejor y a él miserable.

El aludido frunció el ceño, mientras analizaba la mejor forma de sacar a esos intrusos sin alarmar a los clientes.

Lo siguiente que oyeron fue las puertas del lujoso hotel cerrarse en frente a ellos. El celular de House vibró y miró rápidamente a Wilson. Era Cuddy, que seguramente buscaba reprenderlo por desaparecer del Princeton.

—Antes de que empieces a gritar —soltó nada más descolgase el teléfono—, debes saber que Wilson está vomitando en mi baño y debo sujetar su cabello... Necesita beber, peleó con Sam y lo lleve a un bar... Dijiste que te agradaba que me preocupara por él. Ahora es buen momento de alabarme por ello, ¿no crees?

El oncólogo miraba la escena con expresión cansada, que en poco tiempo cambió a una expresión de preocupación. Sabía que la relación de sus amigos peligraba.

—Debo irme —dijo House, mientras guardaba el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿Cuándo piensas decirle?

—¿Quién dijo que pienso contarle?

—¡No puedes ocultarlo! Tarde o temprano...

—Claro que puedo y espero que tú también lo hagas.

—Oh, no me convertirás en tu cómplice —replicó riendo nervioso—... no me harás esto.

House cojeó hasta su auto y abrió la puerta del conductor.

—¿Piensas que saber si la prostituta te cobró antes o después te hará sentir mejor?

—No se trata de eso...

—Entonces, ¿de qué se trata toda esto, House? ¿Crees que hay una explicación racional de tu infidelidad?

El hombre se introdujo en el vehículo sin mirar a su mejor amigo, fingiendo no prestar atención a los reproches, mientras se ataba el cinturón de seguridad a su cuerpo.

—No, no lo hay —le increpó, apoyándose en la ventana del copiloto—. Lo único que buscas son repuestas. No te importa lo que Cuddy pueda sufrir, solo importas tú y tus estúpidas respuestas.

El motor empezó a sonar pocos segundos después, buscando acallar los ataques de Wilson. Antes de que el auto arrancase, Wilson consiguió impulsarse a un lado de la vía, evitando un atropello inminente, mientras vociferaba «¡No la mereces!», lo suficientemente fuerte para ser oído por los curiosos que transitaban a pocos pasos del hotel.

Una noche oscura, sin luna ni estrellas cobijaron los sentimientos de House, en aquel momento. En aquel lugar recóndito lugar que era la azotea del Princeton. Apoyado sobre la cornisa de esa fría estancia, en el último y despejado piso del hospital, rumiaba sus pensamientos y culpas. Deseaba que allí nadie lo encontrase fácilmente y...

—Aquí estas —le reprochó su jefa, nada más verlos, mientras se acercaba a él—. ¿Creíste que el conserje mantendría por mucho tiempo el secreto?

—Al menos esperaba que lo hiciera mientras estuvieras en el hospital —respondió desviando la mirada hacia cualquier otro espacio que fuesen los ojos de ella.

—Debería ser yo quien no quisiera verte, ¿no crees? —refutó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, fingiendo enojo—. ¿Qué te sucede?

House centró su mirada azul en ella. Y en vano intentó articular palabra alguna en respuesta a sus cuestiones. No las hallaba. La culpa se había apoderado de su mirada. En su mente solo retumban las palabras de Wilson. ¡Maldito Wilson!

—¿House?

Y frente a él, la mujer que amaba incondicionalmente. La mujer a quien había traicionado la noche anterior.

—Estoy bien —contestó mirándola a los ojos, finalmente.

—No me has fastidiado con alguna idea loca en todo el día. Eso significa que estas enfermo o te sucede algo más.

—Yo no...—desvió sus ojos azules y los cerró brevemente, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para confesarse.

—Imagino que se trata de tu paciente —atajó ella—. Supe que murió. Lo siento —y el sonido triste de su voz pareció refrenó sus ansias de confesar.

El suave tacto de sus dedos acarició su áspera mejilla, mientras sus ojos lo observaron con pesar. Acercó su rostro al de él y posó sus labios en su boca en un suave beso.

—No podías hacer nada, ella se rehusó a...

Él no la oía. Sus ojos zafiros la observan fijamente, pero su mente lo llevó a repasar con detalle escenas de la noche anterior.

Pensó que si continuaba mostrándose acongojado sin razón, ella sospecharía e intentaría investigar. Debía mostrarse cotidiano, para no levantar sospecha. ¡Ahora!

—¿House?

El hombre sacudió ligeramente su rostro.

—Lo de tu paciente es terrible, pero lo superarás, esto...

—Nos veremos esta noche, ¿verdad? —dijo despertando de su letargo y acercándose peligrosamente a su novia.

—Ah... sí, desde luego.

—Habrá algo especial para levantar mi ánimo —añadió en tono pícaro.

—¿Piensas que tu ánimo cambiará si tenemos sexo?

—Estoy seguro de que me hará sentir mucho mejor.

Cuddy le lanzó una mirada maliciosa y terriblemente seductora antes de darse la vuelta. House la observó desaparecer tras la puerta de la azotea y sonrió. Sabía que era no levantar sospecha. Después de todo, si conseguía sus respuestas, su relación no estaría en peligro.

Mientras besaba la suave piel de su novia, su cabeza no dejaba de volver a la idea mantener a Cuddy alejada de sus conflictos personales. Si conseguía mantenerla distraída, tendría tiempo de encontrar a aquella mujer, resolver misterio y pedirle que desaparezca. Su prioridad era evitar que ella se enterase, aunque no sabía si tendría la cordura suficiente para ello.

Tras caer rendido sobre su novia, le besó la sien y cerró los ojos, apoyándose en su pecho.

-Te amo, Lisa.

Ella sonrió y le acarició la oreja. No había vuelto a oír esas palabras desde el día en que decidieron tener una relación de pareja.

Sabía que su novio era esquivo a expresar sus sentimientos y, aunque resultaba extraño que lo hiciese, pensaba disfrutarlo.

Al cabo de un rato, House comprendió que se había quedado dormida y decidió salir de la habitación a hacer una llamada.

Eran más de las tres de la mañana cuando el teléfono lo despertó. Se acababa de dormir hacía unos minutos, así que no pudo evitar soltarle un gruñido a su interlocutor.

—Soy yo, Wilson —dijo House.

—Son las tres de la mañana, más vale que...

—El sexo con Sam puede esperar. Tienes que ayudarme.

—Eso hice ayer, cuando te acompañé a ese hotel. No me involucraré.

—Le diré a Cuddy que saldré de la ciudad unos días. Buscaré a esa mujer y...

—Y ¿qué? ¿Crees que luego de hablar con esa mujer, olvidarás el hecho de que engañaste a Cuddy?

—No la engañé. No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó, así que, técnicamente, no le fui infiel.

—Desde luego, eso suena menos culpable que admitirlo.

—Si quisiera un sermón, mi celular estaría apagado ahora.

El oncólogo se rasco la frente. Sabía que House no lo admitiría, pero estaba asustado, lo sabía. Había fraguado otro retorcido plan producto de sus constantes pensamientos. No podía dejarlo en aquella situación, lo necesitaba.

—Sé que me arrepentiré de preguntar—susurró los suficientemente fuerte para que House oyera—. ¿Cómo se supone que te ayudaré?

Colgó el teléfono y regresó sobre sus pasos, hacia la habitación de su novia, que continuaba dormida, producto del ejercicio sexual. Todavía desnuda, sus brazos extendidos sobre su lado de la cama y sus cabellos esparcidos sobre la almohada y...

De pronto, sus ojos no vieron más a Cuddy... sus ojos vieron a aquélla misteriosa mujer sin rostro en su lugar. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y sacudió su rostro, intentando despertar su inconsciente de esa pesadilla «consciente» que se apoderó de su quietud.

Volvió sus ojos hacia la cama. Vio a Cuddy. Tan apacible, tan ajena a su conflicto interno. Debía encontrar a esa mujer pronto. ¡No solo peligraba su relación, también su cordura!

 **.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

 **.**

 **Nota de autor:** Hola. Aunque fue un tibio recibimiento de esta historia, me decidí a continuar. Entre otras cosas, porque tenía escrito el capítulo.

No hay mucha gente en este fandom, pero todavía espero que quienes solo se animan a agregar mi historia a "favoritos" o a "alertas" (que siempre es bienvenido, por cierto), se animen a dejar un comentario, que nada cuesta. En fin…

Espero les guste.

Gracias por pasarse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:** House, M.D. y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de David Shore. Hago yesto por propia voluntad y sin fines de lucro.

 **.**

 **Advertencia:** Los capítulos acontinuación, pueden contener spoilers de la serie House, M. D.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

 _ **Behind blue eyes**_

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aunque Wilson se negó, puso en marcha su sucio y retorcido plan para conseguir información de la desdichada noche de parranda y sexo de su mejor amigo que no recordaba. ¿Para qué? Pues no para sentirse mejor consigo mismo, desde luego, pero sí para _saber_ qué ocurrió aquel día y cómo ocurrió. Si había algo en este mundo que podía socavar su tranquilidad más que la culpa era permanecer en tinieblas respecto a cualquier hecho. Necesitaba _saber_ (otra vez esa maldita palabra) _,_ porque solo de ese modo sentía tener el control.

James Wilson vestía uno de sus típicos trajes elegantes de oficina, pues horas antes estuvo en consulta, antes de que House le encargara una terrible misión. Tenía bigotes y barba postizos, para no ser reconocido por el hotelero que los echó bruscamente el otro día y, no dudaba, volvería a hacerlo si lo reconociese. Llevaba del brazo a una mujer que proyectaba indecencia en cada poro de su piel y en sus ropas cortas, por supuesto, amiga de House y cómplice de sus planes.

Pidieron una habitación, no fue difícil una vez que el hotelero se creyera el disfraz, no sin mirarlo con detenimiento muchas veces. Al ingresar al pasillo, Wilson dejó la farsa para iniciar la misión y le pidió a su acompañante que lo llevara al cuarto de las cámaras de seguridad; la mujer, sin mayor ceremonia, lo condujo con la rapidez de quien conoce un lugar como la palma de su mano. Al llegar, encontraron dos guardias sentados frente a varias pantallas. Haciendo uso de sus encantos, alejó a los hombres, momento que fue aprovechado por el oncólogo para revisar las grabaciones del doctor idiota que era su amigo.

Todas las cámaras de seguridad eran manejadas desde una computadora portátil sobre un escritorio, interconectado a los monitores de la pared con varios cables.

Encontró una carpeta con interminables videos. House lo preparó para una situación similar, así que introdujo la fecha de su estadía en el hotel en el buscador de la parte superior. ¡Bingo! Metió su dispositivo usb y copió el video lo más rápido que pudo.

.

.

—¿Crees que es gracioso? —bramó el oncólogo mientras le señalaba a su amigo el gran moretón que lucía en su ojo—. ¡Pudieron matarme!

—No seas dramático, solo es un golpe —replicó House con una sonrisa burlona, acercándose más a un indignado Wilson—. Además, ¿quién te pidió que te preocuparas por ella?

—No la vi al salir, quería asegurarme de que…

—Ella te dijo que estaría bien, que sabía manejarlo ¿no?

—¡¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber que su idea «manejarlo» sería hacer un trio con esos tipos?!

House encogió los hombros, cansado de los reproches de su amigo. —Vamos, dámelo ya—inquirió después de estirar su brazo, impaciente y aún más su corazón mientras se dirigía a su escritorio y colocaba el usb en su computadora portátil.

—¿Cuddy preguntó por mí?

—Preguntó y tuve que decirle que Sam te dejó definitivamente, por lo tanto, estarías tirado en algún bar —lo observó con una media sonrisa burlona antes de volver a concentrarse en el monitor de su portátil y en poner «play» al video que lo tenía en vilo.

—Eso sucedió hace una semana, es noticia vieja, no creo que… ¿House?

No supo leer la expresión de su mejor amigo. Y no pudo hacerlo porque nunca había visto esa expresión en el rostro de médico.

.

.

Pensó en salir a buscar a la mujer que ya había identificado, pero tenía pendiente un paciente y no quería llamar más la atención de su novia, quien percibió su retraimiento después de ver aquel video.

Tomó el expediente de uno de sus pacientes que había atendido a duras penas (incluyendo sarcásticos comentarios… más de lo usual), estaba fastidiado y distraído, debía terminar su trabajo allí cuanto antes.

Se detuvo en el pasillo mientras observaba el ingreso de un nueva víctima de la violencia de New Jersey.

Su presencia lo perturbó desde que la observó ingresar a la habitación del Princeton Plainsboro en el pasillo de emergencia. Nunca vio su rostro mientras firmaba unos papeles en la estación de enfermeras, no obstante, su silueta sobre una camilla y sus cabellos negros los percibió familiares. Sabía que era ella.

.

.

Sentado sobre un banco en el pasillo, balanceó su bastón entre sus manos, pero su mirada azul nunca se desvió de los cristales de la habitación. Finalmente la tenía frente a él y tenía tantas preguntas… pero no podía hablar, la mujer estaba inconsciente.

Una carpeta azul de pronto apareció frente a sus ojos.

—¿Para qué quieres su expediente? —preguntó Cuddy en tono de reproche y curiosidad—. Tiene una simple herida de bala—House se puso en pie sin un comentario ni una mirada. Decidió ignorar su expresión seria y la forma extraña en que todo aquello se desarrollaba. Se llevó las manos a la cintura y en tono autoritario, continuó: —. Además, tú ya tienes una paciente que está esperándote.

El médico abrió la carpeta sin inmutarse ante su jefa. «Dominika Pretova» pudo leer al pie de su informe médico.

Levantó su rostro para encontrarse con la figura de aquella mujer, y un eufemismo de verdad hizo que su mente evocara cada detalle de aquella noche. Pero, algo no estaba claro aún…

—¿House, estás bien? —la miró, ella seguía allí, lo había olvidado. Pudo ver sincera preocupación en sus ojos pero no respondió, seguía sumido en estupor.

—¡House! —Wilson al rescate, hizo que ambos girasen la cabeza para verlo llegar por el pasillo.

—Tal vez tú puedas hacerlo hablar —dijo Cuddy simplemente.

—¿De qué hablas? —respondió nervioso, temiendo que su amigo hubiese confesado. Observó a su amigo buscando una respuesta, pero él su rostro seguía inescrutable.

—Está preocupado por algo pero no dice nada —ambos lo observaron esperando una réplica aunque fuese sarcástica.

—Ha-hablando de preocupación —atajó sin dejar de mirar a su amigo—, una enfermera me dijo que tienes una llamada importante… ¿Hudson? ¿así se llama?

Un empresario importante, con quien acordó excelentes donaciones para el hospital. A ella no le quedó más remedio que retirarse, no sin antes advertirles que descubriría lo que tramaban tarde o temprano.

—Deberías contratar a una secretaria —dijo en cuanto se quedaron solos—, por si vuelves a quedarte sin habla.

—Pues deberá ser hombre, ya sabes, por lo mal que me ha ido con las mujeres últimamente —dijo al fin, con una sonrisa triste.

Puso la carpeta azul sobre el pecho de su amigo, hasta que éste lo tomó. Caminó por el pasillo, apoyado en su bastón. —¡House, espera! —creyó verlo cojear más de lo habitual.

Trató de seguirle el paso mientras ojeaba los documentos médicos de la dichosa carpeta azul, pero House caminó tan rápido que dudo por breves segundos de que estuviese lisiado. Lo vio dirigirse hacia los consultorios, intuyó a donde se dirigía, tenía que evitarlo, así que caminó a prisa.

—¡Espera! —gritó, apareciendo frente a House, olvidando por completo que estaba en un hospital, así que tuvo que pedir disculpas al notar la mirada desaprobatoria de los pacientes que esperaban sentados—. No puedes hacerlo, sabes bien lo que pasará si lo haces —le susurró.

—¿Leíste el expediente? —miró sobre los hombros de su amigo, ella estaba en su escritorio, llenando formularios. Estaban frente a la oficina de Cuddy, frente a su puerta.

El hombre titubeó desviando la mirada. House le arrebató los documentos, irritado, por la cobardía de su amigo, y leyó:

—«Dominika estaba en una habitación del Hotel Central cuando recibió el impacto…» —recitó cada palabra con sorna, ira y una convulsión de sentimientos que pocas veces experimentó. Una de ellas: frustración, porque esta vez no tenía el control.

Wilson giró hacia la puerta del despacho de Cuddy para comprobar que no hubiese oído los gritos de su amigo, y así lucía: sumergida en el papeleo. Afortunadamente, varios metros los alejaba de la puerta, aunque su imagen fuese fácil de ver desde esa distancia y viceversa. En cuanto comprobó que no fueron descubiertos, volvió a fijar su mirada en el nefrólogo.

—La policía estuvo aquí hoy —los ojos azules miraban a través de los cristales, con tristeza. Su mejor amigo le dedicó una mirada aún más triste—. Van a investigarme y le harán preguntas a Cuddy.

—¿Sospechan de ella?—dijo incrédulo.

El médico no respondió. Se aferró a su bastón como no lo hizo en mucho tiempo y caminó hacia el despacho, esperando que sus pies los aferrasen al suelo cuando se desate la tempestad.

Abrió la puerta sin avisar, como siempre, pero esta vez no buscaba desafiarla con alguna locura, aunque hubiese deseado eso con todas sus fuerzas.

Wilson los vio con tristeza desde fuera. Observó como ella caminó hacia él, confundida por la inesperada visita y, más aún por la sombría expresión de su mejor médico; observó como House, de espaldas, bajó la cabeza, que pareció el inicio de su confesión y a su jefa fruncir el ceño y entreabrir los labios por la sorpresa.

—¿Dónde está House?

Foreman estaba detrás de él, con un folio en las manos, su bata médica y ansias por ver a su jefe.

—Lo necesitamos —dijo con impaciencia al no hallar respuesta—, tenemos los resultados de las pruebas de la paciente y no son nada buenos.

—No creo que pueda continuar con el caso en los siguientes días.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

El oncólogo lo miró sin expresión. Sería un día muy largo.

 **.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

 **.**

 **Nota de autor: ¡** Hey! Tanto tiempo sin actualizar, ¿alguien por ahí? Me quedó un poco extenso pero pude contar lo que necesitaba.

Bueno, espero sus comentarios, que ya saben es la mejor motivación para un fanficker, no lo olviden, así como yo no olvido actualizar aquí.

Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer:** House, M.D. y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de David Shore. Hago yesto por propia voluntad y sin fines de lucro.

 **.**

 **Advertencia:** Los capítulos acontinuación, pueden contener spoilers de la serie House, M. D.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

 _ **Behind blue eyes**_

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

 **.**

 **.**

.

Supo a dónde se dirigía cuando lo vio salir del hospital terminado su día de trabajo en el Princeton. Se veía muy triste, claro, horas antes Cuddy terminó su relación con él.

Al principio estuvo en el dilema de a quién debía acompañar primero, pues sabía que ella también estaría devastada y lo necesitaría como amigo; pero sabía también que no buscaría autodestruirse de alguna forma como House. Mañana la vería.

—¿De qué hablas? —le pregunto Wilson mientras veía a su mejor amigo beberse de un solo sorbo el whisky de su vaso. Estaba frente a la barra, viendo al cantinero servir una y otra vez las bebidas.

Estaban, irónicamente, en el mismo bar, donde todo inició. House sí que era el rey del dolor.

—Que yo no hice nada —respondió arrastrando la voz.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —prefirió seguir el juego de su amigo, aunque sabía que no había duda ante la verdad. No quería discutir con un ebrio.

House salió a la calle con su celular pegado a su oreja, y uno de sus dedos haciendo presión sobre oído libre, tratando de escuchar a su amigo. Iba a pedirle que lo recoja, pues no estaría en condiciones de conducir; además, necesitaba alguien que pagase la cuenta, no llevaba suficiente dinero.

Al terminar y girar sobre sí mismo para ingresar nuevamente al bar, lo vio. Era el cantinero, un hombre corpulento, joven, alto y sin un cabello, que estaba frente a un taxi y una prostituta —lo sabía bien— que cargaba de un brazo a un hombre muy ebrio. Estaba a punto de caer y la mujer parecía pedir ayuda al cantinero que solo negaba con la cabeza.

Finalmente, y a pesar de los gritos de protesta de la mujer, el enorme hombre del bar regresó a su puesto.

Todo eso no pasaba de una escena más a las afueras de una cantina, pero para House fue más que eso.

—Desde luego, soy un idiota, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió pensar en que la falta de amabilidad que siempre vi en el cantinero probaría que eres inocente?

Wilson sabía que así era ese hombre, no solo con las prostitutas, sino también con los clientes dentro del bar. Sabía, además, que cuando House estaba ebrio se tornaba paranoico, pero jamás le oyó decir cosas sin sentido, así que decidió animarle a continuar.

—Según tu retorcida imaginación, ¿qué significa ese comportamiento?

Dominika salía del bar llevando a House de un brazo para evitar que cayera al suelo. Estaba muy ebrio, pero pudo recordar algunos pasajes de aquella noche, como esa.

Estaba a punto de tomar un taxi que los llevaría al hotel más cercano. De pronto, como se tratase de un hombre acostumbrado a servir al prójimo, el cantinero aquél apareció y, asintiendo la cabeza, le pidió sutilmente a Dominika que le permitiese cargar al ebrio; después, abrió la puerta del taxi e introdujo con cuidado a House.

El médico oyó desde el interior del auto a su acompañante decir: «Gracias». Pero la cara del hombre que acababa de ayudarlo, la observo desde el espejo delantero cerca al chofer: un gesto indiferente, que se tornó duro a los pocos segundos. La miró con desprecio y se retiró a su bar.

La mujer de cabellos negros largo, ingresó al auto mientras. Resopló molesta y dijo: «Qué hombre más desagradable», con aquel acento extranjero que el médico conocía bien.

—Nunca lo vi ser amable con nadie —miró fijamente al hombre de los licores, que permanecía ajeno a las conjeturas del nefrólogo.

Y Wilson pensó que era cierto.

El bar estaba cerca del hospital, así que House y él frecuentaban el lugar. Siempre que los ebrios peleaban, el enorme tipo los echaba a empujones y los dejaba a su suerte en la calle. Le parecía increíble si quiera pensar en que pudiese ayudar a alguno de ellos a cambio de nada.

A cambio de nada.

Observó a House un momento: —¿Crees que alguien más está detrás de esto?

El aludido no respondió, estaba tan ebrio que casi deja caer el contenido de su vaso mientras se frotaba la sien, cansado.

Wilson miró la hora en el reloj de pared detrás de House. Era hora de irse y dejar de analizar paranoias. Al menos por esa noche.

 **.**

Un mes pasó.

Durante ese tiempo, Cuddy decidió que la única relación que habría entre House y ella seria estrictamente laboral; así que cada vez que él necesitaba su autorización para ejecutar alguno de sus retorcidos métodos médicos, iba a su despacho acompañado de uno o más de sus lacayos.

Durante esas reuniones, evitaba responder a sus insinuaciones sexuales o comentarios poco apropiados sobre su atuendo. Sin embargo, en más de una ocasión no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa —que rápidamente desdibujó— ante algunas frases del hombre al que aún amaba.

Ciertamente: disfrutaba ver a su médico intentando llamar su atención cada vez que se encontraban en los pasillos del hospital o a la salida de sus respectivas jornadas de trabajo —casualmente House decidió que su hora de salida sería el mismo que el de su jefa—. Hasta preguntó por Rachel, en una acción que creyó desesperada, al enterarse que iría a una fiesta para recaudar fondos para el hospital, a dónde asistirían muchos empresarios, con fama de conquistadores. Estuvo a punto de responderle, pero recordó porqué estaba enojada con él, así decidió ignorarlo y emprender marcha. Disfrutaba sus encuentros, aunque fuesen de esa forma.

Para el médico fue más complicado el tiempo sin ella.

House empezó a espiar cada paso que ella daba, y gracias a eso supo que no salía con nadie, aunque sí asistían algunos eventos del hospital. Y a él no le quedaba más remedio que verla marcharse, enfundada en un sexy atuendo y su hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro. Estaba celoso de que ella pudiese continuar con su vida como si nada hubiese sucedido entre ellos.

Aquel día la esperó frente a su casa. Sabía que llegaría tarde, claro, si le pidió a Wilson —quien asistió por presión de su amigo— que la espiara. El único detalle que omitió fue que Cuddy no llegaría sola. El auto lujoso se detuvo frente a la casa de ella, intercambiaron algunas palabras, la vio sonreír ante las palabras del empresario y luego salir hacia su casa. Observó todo con el ceño fruncido y una mueca dura en los labios. Fueron breves minutos que le parecieron una eternidad, aunque tampoco creyó que fuera tiempo suficiente para cortejar a su jefa.

No tenía derecho a pedirle explicaciones, pero no podía evitarlo. No soportaba el hecho de que se divirtiera sin él; mucho más, con otro hombre.

Tocó a su puerta y la vio salir en bata de dormir. Nada más verla, sin maquillaje y guapa, se le olvidó lo que iba a reclamarle. Ella no se dejó intimidar e intentó cerrarle la puerta en la cara; pero, inmediatamente él soltó su bastón y puso ambas manos en la puerta y se lo impidió.

—¿Qué quieres, House? —se reprochó no revisar el «ojo mágico» de la puerta antes de abrir.

—¡Es importante, lo juro!

No le quedó más remedio que ceder, aunque sabía perfectamente que se arrepentiría luego.

House sonrió triunfante: consiguió que su jefa le hablara nuevamente.

Ella quedó frente a House y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, esperando su primer comentario para atacar. Conocía a su médico lo suficiente para saber que su visita tenía, como único fin, molestarla.

—Renuncio.

—¿Qué? —no se lo esperaba. Se acercó a él, sorprendida.

—Es lo que venía a decirte —dijo con su mejor expresión de tristeza—. Mañana pasaré por tu oficina y...

—No puedes irte —se alejó de la puerta para estar frente a él y gritarle a su gusto—. ¿Crees que puedes tomar una decisión así sin consultarme?

—Te lo estoy diciendo ahora.

—No aceptaré tu renuncia, sabes que el Concejo querrá una razón.

—Pues se las das y ya. Elije la que quieras, hay muchas escusas. Aquí mismo tienes otra: este médico es un acosador de mujeres pre-menopaúsicas, que te ha esperado frente a tu casa para acosarte sexualmente, cariño. Hasta a la cárcel puedes enviarme.  
Quería hacerla enojar y que sintiera, aunque fuera mínimamente, algo del fastidio que estaba sintiendo.

Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarse ganar.

—Muy bien. Eso haré —contraatacó, con una sonrisa triunfante.

—¿Qué?

—Y si es lo único que has venido a decirme... —ingreso a su portal y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta.

—¡Está bien! —se interpuso nuevamente. Ella bajo la mirada, ocultando una sonrisa burlona.

Ella cedió y volvieron a quedar uno frente al otro.

—Admito que no era eso lo que quería decirte —su mente no dejó de maquinar un nuevo y retorcido argumento—. ¿Sabes? No sé qué hacer con aquella chica ucraniana, ¿la recuerdas?, sigue en cuidados intensivos y...

¡Maldito House! Era una tonta. Estúpidamente esperó a que el hombre se disculparse esa noche —por eso le permitió quedarse, debía trasmitir—, de tal modo que ella pudiera replantear su actitud hacia él. Hasta esperaba perdonarlo luego de hacerlo sufrir un poco más. Y ahora esto... Le tiraría la puerta en la cara en cuanto se presentase la oportunidad.

Escuchó las sandeces de House con el ceño y los labios fruncidos.

—Se me ocurrió entrar a la habitación de ella para decirle a su médico lo estúpido que era por no hacer la resonancia pero...—y lo vio venir sin poder evitarlo—. ¿Por qué prohibirme la entrada a toda costa? ¿Celosa?

—¿De la mujer que se acostó con mi ex novio? —no tenía contraataque a eso. Bajó su mirada azul, avergonzado y dolido. Ser el ex de Cuddy le dolía mucho.

Pensó en la forma de disculparse durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados, pero no estaba seguro de si debía. La conversación con Wilson aún estaba presente, aunque no pudo encontrar pruebas contundentes de nada.

—Deberías volver a tu casa y buscar otra forma de molestarme la próxima vez —se volvió con intención de, ahora sí, cerrar la puerta definitivamente.

—No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó.

Cuddy se giró con expresión cansada pero dispuesta a burlarse lo ridículo de sus palabras. Pero no pudo responder. Él la miraba intensamente y sin burla en su rostro.

—¿Esperas que crea que estuviste en un habitación con esa mujer y no hicieron nada? Piensas que soy...

—Cualquier otra persona estaría disculpándose de mil formas ahora, o habría ocultado el hecho hasta la muerte.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras veía sus ojos tristes y analizaba sus palabras. ¿Sería cierto?

—¿Qué le hiciste para que te odiara tanto?

—No lo sé —se rascó el cuello incomodo—, no la había vuelto a ver en mucho tiempo.

Se encogió de hombros: —Entonces, si acostaste con ella.

—Fue hace unos años —se defendió—.No recordé que existía... hasta hoy.

—No sé si creerte...

Ambos se quedaron silencio unos segundos, mirándose fijamente, analizando las palabras del otro.

—¿Por qué te engañaría? Todo iba bien entre nosotros.

—Eso debería decirlo yo... Además, una prostituta te dio un masaje antes.

—NO. HUBO. SEXO.

—Pues ahora sí lo hubo —se acercó a él, desafiándolo con la mirada.

—Eso está por probarse aún.

—¿Y si fuese cierto, House?

—¡Me violó! —dijo House fingiendo indignación.

—¡Cierra la boca! Sabes perfectamente lo mucho que me costó aceptar mis sentimientos.

Él era consciente de que debía dejar que se desahogara de alguna manera. Se imaginó, mientras Cuddy hablaba, por un segundo si estuviese en el lugar de ella, y se sintió peor aún. Se sintió peor, porque no concebía la idea de que alguien que no fuera él estuviera si quiera cerca de ella.

Tras unos minutos más de reproches, decidió acercarse a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal, no le importó, porque temía que al llegar la mañana, todo volvería a ser como en las últimas semanas: Cuddy ignorándolo y pisoteando toda esperanza de volver con ella. Se jugaría hasta la última carta esa noche.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, las manos de House estaban en su cintura. Al volver su mirada a él se cruzó con los ojos azules que la miraban con intensidad. Pensó lo satisfactorio que sería rechazarlo y humillarlo.

Deseaba vengarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero quería que aquello sucediera también. Un mes sin su compañero, amigo, amante, era demasiada tortura para ella.

Estaba decidida, conseguiría ambas cosas. Se vengaría y tendría a House.

Sus labios estaban tan cerca de su frente que la mujer pudo sentir la respiración del médico en su piel. Se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura y la besó. House pensó tomárselo con tranquilidad pero ella intensificó el beso metiendo la lengua en boca de él.

La besó en los labios mientras movía sus caderas rítmicamente sobre ella. Y en cada beso buscó borrar cada lágrima derramada y cada pensamiento doloroso que provocó en la mujer durante ese agónico mes; y Cuddy respondía con gemidos y caricias donde ella sabía le gustaba a él.

La mujer llegó al orgasmo arqueando la espalda y exhalando un último suspiro. House lo hizo poco después con cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras veía a la hermosa mujer, derrotada por la pasión y el amor. Se dejó caer sobre ella.

Sentía en el mundo solo existían ella y la dulce sensación de sus cuerpos fundidos.

Finalmente, había conseguido más que palabras de su jefa.

 **.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

 **.**

 **Nota de autor: ¡** Hola! Aunque este capítulo ya estaba escrito, no pude publicarlo por falta de computadora. Además, mi país, Perú, no sé si saben, ha pasado (y sigue pasando) por muchas situaciones climatológas terribles u.u

Veo con tristeza que recibí solo dos comentarios en este último capítulo. Les agradezco y debo confesarles que son la razón de seguir publicando (además de mi gusto por la escritura) hasta el final.

Y hablando del capítulo final: el próximo será el último.

Gracias por acompañarme a quienes comentan y leen. Y especial agradecimiento a **Nina** y **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123.**

Marisol


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: House, M.D. y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de David Shore. Hago yesto por propia voluntad y sin fines de lucro.**

 **.**

 **Advertencia: Los capítulos acontinuación, pueden contener spoilers de la serie House, M. D.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.**

 _ **Behind blue eyes**_

 **.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** **  
**

—¿Se le acabó la tinta a ese bolígrafo? —oyó la voz de Wilson a su espalda.

House se giró para verlo, sorprendido, con el bolígrafo aún en la mano y unos papeles sobre la mesa de las enfermeras.

—¿Qué?

—Te vi desde uno de los consultorio —respondió apoyando su peso sobre uno de sus codos, en la mesa de archivos, sin dejar de observar a su amigo—. Llevas media hora aquí, jugando con ese bolígrafo, sin escribir nada y mirando hacia el despacho de Cuddy.

—¿Eres oncólogo o espía?

—¿La estás esperando para pedirle algo o estas la vigilando por que estas celoso?

—¿Celoso de ese neandertal? —señaló con el bastón al hombre frente a Cuddy. Ellos conversan ajenos a la escena de sus amigos.

—Un neandertal multimillonario.

—¿Crees que Cuddy es de esas mujeres?

—No, pero ahora que es una mujer soltera puede pensar en las «cualidades» masculinas que quiera, ¿no crees?

House sonrió de lado mientras cerraba la historia médica de su paciente, buscando que su actitu pasara inadvertida para todos los que pasaran por allí. Todos menos uno.

Le hubiese gustado decirle sin preámbulos a Wilson lo sucedido entre él y su jefa el día anterior, pero prefirió esperar a que su mejor amigo interpretase su gesto y su respuesta:

—Lo de soltera está por verse —se giró de espaldas a Wilson y sonrió, retomando así su vigilia a Cuddy.

—¿Qué? ¿Ha ocurrido algo que no me hayas contado?

A House no le quedó más remedio que contarle a Wilson sobre su noche de pasión con su jefa. El oncólogo lo observó sorprendido mientras le daba los detalles más interesantes de la noche anterior.

Cuando todo acabó, el hombre se dejó caer a un lado. La miró y creyó que le pediría que se marchase, pero para su sorpresa, se acurrucó contra su pecho y cerró lo ojos dispuesta a dormir. Él rodeó su cintura con un brazo y la imitó poco después.

—¿Dormiste en su casa?

—Es lo que acabo de decirte genio.

—¿Entonces regresaron?

—No lo sé —dijo mientras su expresión burlona se transformará en una de preocupación.

—¿Cómo que no sabes?

—Cuando desperté ella no estaba a mi lado. Solo vi a la niñera en el pasillo y me dijo que Cuddy no dejó ningún mensaje para mí.

—Es extraño que ella te perdonara tan fácilmente, ¿no crees? —observó frotándose la barbilla, pensativo.

—O solo quiso usar a Mini Greg durante interminables horas.

—Ella no parece tener intenciones de terminar pronto —dijo el oncólogo ignorando el comentario de House y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el despacho de Cuddy.

.  
Hudson, el hombre frente a ella, era uno de los empresarios asistentes a la fiesta para recaudar fondos para el Princeton. Él le propuso una reunión a la endocrina en un restaurant, pero ella lo rechazó argumentando lo perjudicial que sería para su imagen si aceptaba.

Finalmente, acordaron hablar en su despacho. Sabía que House terminaría por enterarse, así no le sorprendió verlo cerca, y asomándose de rato en rato para verlos. Hacía unos minutos consiguió, luego de una extensa y aburrida plática. Buscó saber de su vida personal: si tenía hijos, novio o era casada. Sintió la mirada inquisitiva del hombre que esperaba respuesta a su situación sentimental. Sin ganas reales de contestar, dijo que estaba soltera. Puesto que su situación con House no estaba definida y todos sabían que había terminado su relación con él, le pareció lo más apropiado. Pudo ver como se formaba una sonrisa en Hudson. Pareció satisfecho con la respuesta, puesto que, la conversación retomo su causa profesional inicial.

Cuddy consiguió varios millones en donaciones. Había valido la pena soportar a Hudson. Cuando Hudson salió de su despacho, vio como apareció cerca de sus pies el bastón de House, que casi lo hace tropezar Cuddy observó a Hudson salir de su despacho y llegar al pasillo de las oficinas de consultas. De pronto, vio como cerca de los pies del empresario apareció un bastón, que, por poco, lo lleva al suelo.

No tuvo que levantar la mirada para saber quién era el dueño del bastón.

—¡¿Qué rayos?! —vociferó molesto el empresario. Pero al notar que el médico era minusválido, frenó su molestia y dejo que House se disculpara fingiendo inocencia y amabilidad. Wilson cruzó sus brazos y miró avergonzado a una de las enfermeras que sonreía y meneaba la cabeza. Conocía bien al doctor para saber que estaba fingiendo.

Tras librarse del tipo que coqueteó con Cuddy, abrió de golpe la puerta del despacho con su bastón.

—¡Quiero hacerle una penescopia a mi paciente! —grito con una sonrisa socarrona, mirando a ambos lados, para comprobar que su jefa conservaba cada objeto en su lugar.

—Ese procedimiento no existe —respondió clavándole la mirada—. ¿No habías terminado un caso ayer?

—Resolví el caso.

—Lo sé —continuó escribiendo en los documentos sobre su mesa.

—Y te extraño. —Dejó de escribir y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. House había dejado de mirarla con ojos burlones y la observaba con anhelo. Rememoró lo sucedido ayer, así que decidió tomar al toro por las astas.

—Anoche...

—¿Tienes planes para esta noche? El hombre la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Ah... No.

.

.

.

—¿Qué tal te fue anoche? —el oncólogo tomó asiento frente a él en la cafetería del hospital.

—¿Cómo sabes...? —Los subirse a tu auto con actitud sospechosa. Y como no los vi cargar ningún cadáver en una bolsa negra, solo me quedó pensar en...

—Anoche le provoqué veinte orgasmos y ahora no deja de acosarme.

—Pues... me alegro por ti. ¿Qué hiciste para que te perdonara? House esquivó la mirada de su amigo. Ni siquiera el mismo tenía respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Nada —dijo simplemente, mientras acercaba la tasa con café a sus labios.

—Nada con mariachis, nudistas...

—Nada de nada.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuddy te perdonó sin que hicieras nada?

House asintió antes de engullirse lo último de su emparedado.

—Sabes que eso significa...

—Sé lo que significa.

—¿Hablaste con ella de esto?

—Sí, le pregunté qué pensaba justo antes de que tuviese un orgasmo. Me dijo algo así: «¡Sí, House, lo que quieras pero no te detengas!».

—Entonces no hablaron del tema.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió. Chase entró y lo vio acercarse a su mesa.

—Su corazón está en buen estado —dijo Chase mientras le entregaba una carpeta con los resultados a su jefe.

—Tampoco uso drogas el día que recibió el disparo —continuó Masters.

House arrugó la nariz.

—¿Qué?... ¿Estás tratando a Dominika? —su mejor amigo asintió—. ¿Qué opina Cuddy de esto?

—Ella dijo que no me acercara a Dominika, pero no dijo nada de mi equipo—se defendió sin apartar la vista de los papeles—. Y no la estoy tratando.

—No hay riesgo para su salud si la despertamos —continuó Chase, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su bata médica.

—¿Vas a despertarla del coma?

—Eso explica por qué solo yo estoy aquí. Nadie más quiere involucrarse —observó el australiano.

—Ya oíste al pequeño Chase, no hay riesgos para ella.

—¿Porqué lo harás?

—¿Vas a cuestionar todas mis respuestas, mami?

—No —arrugó el entrecejo, indignado—, solo las que tiene que ver con despertar a pacientes en coma.

—Hazlo —ordenó House, y Chase asintió antes de salir del comedor. House se puso de pie, dispuesto a marcharse.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? Aún crees que ella te confesará algo?

—Eso espero o la regreso al coma —dijo tomando el emparedado de su amigo, mientras Wilson lo observó boquiabierto, por su respuesta final...

—¿Qué somos, Cuddy? —le increpó molesto. El hombre acababa de entrar en el despacho de su jefa, en el que, minutos antes, se reuniera con el empresario Hudson.

—Yo soy doctora. ¿Y tú? —respondió restando importancia al berrinche del hombre y sin apartar su vista de sus documentos.

—Soy el hombre con el que te acuestas. El que te hace todas esas cosas que tanto te gustan y...

—¡House! —lo miró al fin—. Sal de aquí, tengo mucho que hacer.

Apretó con fuerza el bastón sin quitarle la vista.

—Pero sí tienes tiempo para responderle a él. Sintió el comentario como un golpe. El tono de voz que uso era triste, tanto que llegaba a ser doloroso.

—¿De qué...? ¿Me escuchaste?

—Un viejo consejo de James Bond. Ya sabes, micrófonos aquí y allá para oír a quienes conspiran. Cuddy observó a su alrededor, buscando algún detalle distinto.

—A él le dijiste que no tenías una relación sería con nadie —de nuevo ese tono en su voz.

Se sintió culpable. ¿Culpa? Si ella era la víctima. Debía ser firme y continuar con su plan.

—Pero es cierto.

—Y también es cierto que salimos juntos y tenemos sexo.

—Y que me engañaste.

—¿Qué somos, Cuddy?

—Amigos, amantes... yo qué sé. ¿Porqué tenemos que ponerle un nombre? ¿No podemos simplemente disfrutar? House negó brevemente con la cabeza. Bajó la mirada por un instante y volvió a mirar a Cuddy, con firmeza.

—No quiero eso. Me niego a ser tu juguete. O somos pareja o no lo somos

Salió de la oficina. Cuddy quedó boquiabierta observando el espacio vacío que él acababa de dejar.

Caminó por los pasillos del hospital, y sintió el dolor punzante de su pierna herida, que parecía crecer en cada paso que lo alejaba de Cuddy.

Luego de la escena de celos que le hizo en la puerta de su casa, él y Cuddy habían empezado a verse. Ella estaba mucho más cariñosa y comprensiva que nunca, pero cuando House abordaba el tema de las relaciones estables, ella lo evitaba. Incluso recelosa de lo que pudiesen pensar los demás. En una de sus salidas a cenar, ella evitaba todo contacto que llamase la atención o interpretarse equivocadamente. Mientras conversaban animados, House inconscientemente, puso una mano sobre la de ella. Cuddy rápidamente se alejó. Pero dentro de la habitación era diferente. Se mostraba cariñosa y complaciente, al igual que él. Todo quedaba atrás cuando estaban solos. Y el médico se sentía cada vez más en una relación clandestina y eso le disgustó. Más aún, imaginar que ella pudiese acostarse con otros hombres. Tenía que poner punto final a esos pensamientos.

Se detuvo y apoyó su espalda en la pared, mientras frotaba su pierna. Fijó sus tristes ojos azules en el suelo, meditando en su decisión. Alejarse de ella era lo mejor, así Cuddy sentiría la presión de su ausencia y, tal vez, daría marcha atrás en su plan —porque sabía que todo era parte de una venganza, la conocía bien— y volverían a ser novios. El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Era Chase.

—¿Qué? —le gruñó al descolgar el teléfono.

—Ya está, House, pude entrar. Ella despertará en unos minutos. Se quitó el aparato del oído y colgó.

Había llegado su momento. Volvió sobre sus pasos por el Princeton Plainsboro...

Un fuerte golpe la despertó. La luz que entraba por la ventana lo inundó todo y dolía en sus ojos acostumbrados a la penumbra de la inactividad. Entrecerró los ojos, aturdida, y los fijó en el bastón que estaba frente a ella y cuyo ruido al chocar contra su mesa para alimentos la despertó. O, mejor dicho, el ruido que alguien provocó.

—¿Estás mejor, bella durmiente?

La mujer no respondió, seguía aturdida y con las manos cerca de sus ojos, intentando evitar que la luz siguiera dañando sus ojos. Cuando consiguió ajustar la vista, reconoció el rostro que estaba cerca de ella y que la miraba con furia.

—¿No vas a hablar? —continuó, mientras Chase observaba entre las persianas, cuidando de que nadie se acercase—. Tengo un método para obligarte. House extrajo una enorme jeringa del bolsillo de su saco y lo acercó peligrosamente a Dominika. La mujer gritó e intentó cubrirse con la sábana.

—House, ¿qué haces? —increpó el rubio australiano, acercándose a quitarle la jeringa—. ¿Quieres que nos escuchen?

Pero House no pensaba cederle terreno a Dominika. Se saldría con la suya.

—¿Qué pasó realmente aquella noche? ¿Para quién trabajas? —se acercó mucho a ella al gritarle. Chase tomó del brazo a su jefe al notar que solo conseguía acrecentar el llanto de la mujer. Dominika cubría su rostro con las manos entre sollozos. Pero... poco a poco su llanto se transformó en risa ante la mirada atónita de los médicos.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Pero me pareció tan graciosa la expresión del médico guapo, que no pude más —dijo con acento extranjero.

—¿Ves? No soy el único que piensa que eres idiota... y guapo—el australiano soltó a su jefe, visiblemente fastidiado. Volvió a centrarse en la mujer: —¿Vas a responderme?

—Yo...

Pero no pudo continuar por que fueron interrumpidos.

—¡Te denunciaré, House! Me encargaré de que no vuelvas a ejercer la medicina, no será difícil —amenazó Tanner, el médico de Dominika. El aludido lo miraba despreocupado. Pensó en responderle un par de cosas sobre sus mediocres estudios sobre el cáncer y lo que había costado al hospital, pero tenía demasiados pensamientos para prestar atención a sus amenazas.

Con Wilson mirándole acusadoramente, sería diferente. Pero ya se las arreglaría con él.

—... y Cuddy decidió darla de alta—extendió un papel frente a House.

El diagnosta tomó el papel entre sus dedos, sin realmente desear hacerlo, pero debía leerlo si quería encontrar alguna razón parar impedir eso.

El documento era escueto. En tiempo récord, Cuddy dejaba ir a un paciente a tan solo unas horas de haber salido del coma.

«Por tanto, se determina dar de alta a la paciente Dominika Petrovah, por recomendación de su médico tratante.

Lisa E. Cuddy».

De pronto, House observo el documento con los ojos muy abiertos, consternado.

—¿Qué sucede, Cuddy olvidó escribirlo en letras más grandes? —ironizó Wilson en voz baja. House corrió por el pasillo tan rápido como su pierna se lo permitió.

Se detuvo y las vio frente a la oficina de su jefa. Eran la mismísima Cuddy y su madre hablando, aunque por la expresión de la decana, estaría a punto de convertirse en una discusión.

—Sino te conociera diría que no eres lisiado —dijo Wilson, situándose al lado de su amigo—. ¿Porqué la urgencia de estar aquí?

—¿Desde cuándo Cuddy firma con la inicial de su segundo nombre? —cuestionó con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿De qué rayos...? ¿Cuddy tiene segundo nombre?

—House pegó el documento contra el pecho de su mejor amigo.

—Esto, mon ami, lo resuelve todo —el oncólogo lo miró sin comprender. El brazo del hombre hacía presión en su pecho junto a aquel documento que decidió tocar.

Sin mayor explicación House abandonó el hospital... El bar seguía siendo el lugar perfecto para deshacerse de sus pensamientos. El alcohol era un gran aliado, pero también le provocaba más de un problema y...

—Así que era verdad, después de todo.

—¡Oh no!

—¿Es todo lo que dirás? —replicó Wilson, tomando lugar en la barra al lado House. Su teléfono, que estaba sobre la barra empezó a vibrar. Al mirar la pantalla encendida, el nombre «Cuddy» se pudo leer.

—¿Le contaste?

—No. No tuve el valor para decirle que su madre terminó con su relación. Que contrató una prostituta para fingir que tuvo sexo con su novio.

—Y que fue lo suficientemente estúpida para delatarse.

—¿De qué hablas? No sabía que Cuddy tenía un segundo nombre. Nadie, creo.

—Excepto yo. Y su madre, claro. Su madre hizo ese documento falso y, como no sabe que la gente ignora el segundo nombre de ella, por descuido, firmó de ese modo.

—¿Porqué lo ocultó?

—Es vergonzoso para ella. Pero esa es otra historia. Wilson suspiró aliviado. —¿Qué harás ahora? —preguntó mientras el teléfono de House vibraba de nuevo—. ¿No vas a contestar?

El hombre tomó el celular, lo apagó, y dijo: —Nop —respondió sonriendo...

.

.

.

Cuando despertó sintió un cosquilleo en los labios. No supo de qué se trataba hasta que abrió los ojos y vio la borrosa imagen de Cuddy cerca de su rostro.

Estaban en el dormitorio de su departamento. Sintió los labios de la mujer recorriendo su cuello. ¿Sería un sueño? Todo se veía borroso por el sueño interrumpido y el alcohol bebido horas antes.

—Somos pareja —susurró ella sin dejar de besar su piel. Se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos. Sus tristes ojos azules. Tenía el pelo liso y el flequillo a un lado. Llevaba sombra en los ojos y se había pintado los labios. Se veía realmente guapa. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y le iluminaba el rostro tímidamente. Sueño o no, pensaba disfrutarlo. Así que puso su mano en la parte trasera del cuello de la mujer y la atrajo suavemente hacia su boca. Cuddy le desabrochó los botones de la camisa y plantó pequeños besos en su pecho. Él rodeó con el brazo la pequeña cintura de la mujer y la recostó sobre la cama. House sonrió al ver el disgusto en el rostro de Cuddy por decidir, de improviso, tomar las riendas. Se deshicieron de sus ropas mientras se besaban con pasión. La boca del hombre se deslizó por los pechos de Cuddy y tomó uno de sus pezones en la boca, hasta hacerla gemir. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, alzó las caderas y empezó a penetrarla lentamente. Y House se vio perdido en un mundo de placer en el que solo existía la calidez y humedad de la mujer. Todo fluía con tranquilidad, hasta que House se dio cuenta que no podía permanecer más a ese ritmo. Decidió acelerar sus movimientos dentro de ella, haciéndola gemir y jadear aún más. Pronto todo acabó: el cuerpo del médico se vacío por completo dentro de Cuddy, mientras ella arqueaba su espalda en un fuerte orgasmo. Ninguno quería acabar con el dulce después. Se mantuvieron abrazados en la cama, sin hablar. La respuesta de Cuddy antes de hacer el amor le explicó que todo estaba aclarado, finalmente. No sabían si esto duraría mañana, tomando en cuenta lo frágil que su relación había demostrado ser en los últimos meses. A él le bastaba ese momento para volver a ser feliz, tenerla entre sus brazos, más cerca que nunca; y a ella, saber que esos tristes ojos azules no le mintieron en todo ese tiempo.

 **.**

 **.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.**

 **.**

 **Nota de autor:** ¡Hola! Finalmente pude venir a dejarles el último capítulo de esta historia. Les confieso que estaba terminada desde hace varios meses pero, por mis múltiples deberes, lo postergué hasta ahora.

Tengo una idea rondando mi mente para una nueva historia, aunque no está clara aún, ojalá tenga tiempo para plasmarla aquí. En caso de que no sea posible, quiero agradecer a quienes llegaron hasta aquí, más aun, a quienes se tomaron el tiempo para dejarme un comentario, porque sin ello no estaría aquí.

Muchísimas gracias por pasarse.

Marisol.


End file.
